


I've wasted time, I've wasted breath

by pinkishghost



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Murder
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Jacob trzymając Ryana, był zbyt zaabsorbowany sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Zbyt podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie, żeby zauważyć cień wyłaniający się zza ściany.





	I've wasted time, I've wasted breath

**Author's Note:**

> Bez bety, za błędy przepraszam.

Jacob trzymając Ryana, był zbyt zaabsorbowany sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Zbyt podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie, żeby zauważyć cień wyłaniający się zza ściany. Zbyt wpatrzony w Joe, żeby usłyszeć otwierający się nóż sprężynowy.

Ręka wystrzeliła z ciemności i mocno chwyciła Jacoba za włosy. Głowa gwałtownie odchyliła mu się w tył, na co syknął instynktownie, ale nim zdążył jakkolwiek inaczej zareagować, w świetle jedynej żarówki w pomieszczeniu błysnęła stal. Z wybauszonymi oczami Jacob puścił Ryana, zataczając się w tył. Dłonią odruchowo złapał się za szyję, z której przez jedno, głębokie cięcie płynęła krew jak z otwartego do oporu kranu. Próbując powiedzieć cokolwiek, zacharczał, ksztusząc się. Przechodzące ciało w drgawki, nie było w stanie utrzymać własnego ciężaru. Jacob wpadł plecami na ścianę i zsunął się po niej, tak naprawdę bardziej już upadając niż wykonując jeden płynny ruch.

Ryan osłupiałym spojrzeniem powędrował z ciała Jacoba na stojącą obok April Weston. W dłoni, zaciśnięte do białego palce, trzymały czerwony od krwi nóż. Ciemne blond włosy, upięte wysoko na czubku głowy, odkrywały jej twarz zastygniętą w całkowitym braku emocji. Jasnoniebieskie oczy twardo wpatrywały się w podłogę, dopóki nie wciągnęła głośniej powietrza, wytarła ostrze o brzeg taktycznej kurtki, po czym schowała go i wyciągniszwy pistolet z kabury, wycelowała go w kuloodporną szybę na wysokosci głowy Joe, który przez ten cały czas wpatrywał się w nią z fascynacją pomieszaną ze skonfundowaniem.

\- Chyba... - April poprawiła swój chwyt na broni, odbezpieczając ją. - ...mamy jednego z głowy.


End file.
